Secret Revealed
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Sorry lame title, ok so Merlin is cursed by Morgana and Arthur and company have to go the kingdom of Erelia to find the cure. The only problem...the kingdom is magic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Merlin**

**This takes place after season 3 cuz I need Uther and Lancelot alive ^-^**

It has been five peaceful months after Morgana's takeover. The Cup of Life was hidden, Camelot was rebuilding, and a now fully healed Uther was on the throne.

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, the sun was shining, and the market was bustling with people… everything was as it should be…

"MERLIN!"

"Yes sire" A young man stumbled into the room. He was tall with pale skin, dark hair, and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, brown pants and boots, along with a brown jacket and a blue neckerchief.

From his place on the floor he looked up at the irritated man standing by the bed. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a red shirt and dark brown pants and boots. "You bellowed?"

"Yes, you're _late_…_again_" The man walked to Merlin and slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry Arthur" Merlin rubbed his head and glared at the man.

"I have a meeting this morning and I can't get ready because my so called _servant_ can't even _get_ here on time!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You looked dressed to me." Merlin smirked, but ducked when a pillow was thrown his direction.

"I am the prince of Camelot; I should not have to dress myself. That is what servants like you are supposed to do." Arthur huffed.

"Alright, alright, here's your breakfast." Merlin set a plate of food in front of the prince.

X-x-x-x-x-X

The morning meeting was like all other meetings…_boring_

As soon as Uther healed fully, he quickly sent out search parties to the farthest reaches of the kingdom to look for Morgana. Unfortunately, they all came back without a trace of her whereabouts.

"Damn!" Uther's fist hit the table causing those nearest him to startle. "I want her found!"

Many knights nodded and left the room. The Knights of the Round Table, Merlin, and Arthur stayed.

"Father, what if Morgana can't be found? Aren't we just wasting our time?" Arthur asked.

Uther turned to him, "Morgana is dangerous and needs to be found as quickly as possible. There is no telling what she might be planning. She has magic, and like all other creatures of magic, she needs to be dealt with."

Merlin shivered slightly, but only Lancelot noticed

"I'm not saying she doesn't, but – "

"Arthur when you are king you will understand why I do the things I do." Uther sighed and walked out of the room.

"Well I think we are wasting our time. Morgana is probably long gone by now. Who knows where she could be hiding. For all we know she could be safely inside a kingdom that would be willing to protect her." Gwaine said.

"That is probably the case, but I do not want a war just for Morgana." Arthur said.

"What do you think she's planning sire?" Percival asked.

"I don't know Percival, it could be anything."

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready. We beat her before we can do it again." Elyan said. The other knights nodded.

"Thank you, I know you all will fight for Camelot." Arthur smiled, "Now come on, we have some training to do." The group went down to the training ground, Merlin groaning all the way.

**Review please. Sorry if it's short :( **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Arthur was getting more and more irritated by his father's attitude and determination to find Morgana. As an attempt to help his father relax, he dragged Merlin and some knights out hunting. "Remind me again why we are out here?" Merlin groaned quietly.

"Because _Mer_lin; my father needs a break from his search, and what better way than a hunt." Arthur hissed back, making sure his father didn't hear him.

"Fine, but just so you know I am not happy about this." Merlin huffed and continued beating bushes with a long stick.

It had only taken a few minutes before they caught a few birds and were chasing a large buck **(is that right? A Male deer? Perhaps stag is better…) **

They had cornered it to an empty clearing, but when they passed the tree line they all froze. There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was Morgana. She wore a deep green dress with a long black cloak over it. She smiled, "Good afternoon, it's been a while since I've had the pleasure of seeing you."

The knights, Arthur, and Uther unsheathed their swords, "I wish I could say the same about you Morgana." Arthur sneered.

"Oh come now brother; is that any way to greet your sister?" She smiled.

"You are no family of mine Morgana. You are evil and a tyrant."

Morgana frowned, "It is you who are evil. You support Uther in his attempt to destroy everything that is magic. You are no better than him. You both deserve to die so that I can return magic to the land. You don't deserve to live!" Morgana raised her hand and a bright red ball shot out towards Uther and Arthur.

Arthur and Uther were frozen in their spots, their eyes wide in shock. The knights ran to them, but they found they couldn't move. Uther quickly pushed Arthur behind him and hid his head in his son's hair. Everyone was still and silent as a soft _'thump'_ was heard.

Arthur peaked through his father's embrace and gasped. On the ground in front of the royal pair was Merlin. His still body faced away from them. He quickly ran to his manservant and turned him over, "Merlin, Merlin, answer me!" Arthur shook Merlin, but he was unresponsive.

Gwaine turned to Morgana, "What did you do to him?" He exclaimed.

Morgana smiled, "Don't worry; he will die a slow, painful death. Don't bother looking for a cure, there is none. It's a shame I didn't get Uther or Arthur, but I guess Merlin will do for now." A gust of wind pushed everyone away and Morgana disappeared.

"Sire," Leon ran to Arthur and Merlin, "We need to get him to Gaius." Arthur nodded and he and Leon carried Merlin's unconscious body to the horses, and then quickly rode back to Camelot.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Arthur and the knights barged into Gaius' chambers. Gaius jumped and looked at the group, "What in the world happened?" He exclaimed.

"Morgana attacked us and Merlin jumped in the way." Arthur explained. He and Leon gently set Merlin on the table.

"What did she do?" Gaius asked as he assessed Merlin's body.

"I don't know; she sent this ball of red light towards Uther and Arthur. The next thing we knew, Merlin was on the ground and Morgana disappeared." Lancelot said.

"Hmm, let's see." Gaius reached for a large book and opened it, flipping a few pages, before handing the book to Lancelot, "Is this what you saw?"

On the page was a large shining red ball with silver spots. Even on paper, the ball had an eerie glow to it. "Yes, that was it, what is it?" He grew worried by Gaius' sorrowful look. The other noticed this too and shared an apprehensive look.

Gaius hesitated before answering "I'm afraid that there is no cure for this enchantment. Only powerful magic can heal this."

"Then can you find someone who will help?" Gwaine asked, ignoring the surprised looks the others sent him.

Gaius hesitated again, "I'm afraid that is impossible. Even if magic was free to use, no one alive is near powerful enough to undo this."

"Damn!" Gwaine hit the table and sat down with a huff.

"How long does he have?" Percival asked.

"Two weeks at most, the spell will cause him to die, slowly, and painfully."

The knights sighed and helped Gaius make Merlin more comfortable before leaving.

X-x-x-x-x-X

They walked in silence for a moment before Gwaine growled and grabbed Arthur.

"You need to help him." Gwaine said.

"And how do you suppose I do that? You heard Gaius, there is no cure." Arthur glared.

"Then use magic. There has to be someone out there who can help us. At least make his passing less painful!"

"You expect me to break the law and ask a sorcerer for help? Sorcerers are deceitful and monsters. Magic is the reason Merlin is in this situation so why should I ask the enemy for help?" The prince argued.

"Because, you're his friend and friends should do anything they can to help!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Arthur was about to retort, but was cut off by Lancelot, "Sire, what if there was a cure, would you search for it?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course, he saved my life; I owe it to him to save his." Arthur nodded.

"Well, I don't think Gaius was being entirely truthful to us back there. He hesitated before telling us there was no cure." Lancelot said.

"What? Why would Gaius lie to us?" Elyan asked.

"What if the only cure is magic and he doesn't think Arthur would want to find it." Gwaine sneered.

"What will you do Sire?" Leon asked.

Arthur looked conflicted, He looked at the others, "I'll do it." He quickly turned and walked towards the throne room. The knights following close behind.

* * *

**Hope this was better than the first chapter**  
**Review please ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur calmly walked into the throne room to stand in front of his father who was sitting on his throne. "Father, may I speak to you."

"Yes, of course." Uther dismissed the guards and the doors closed. "What is it? Did Morgana's magic hit you?" He asked.

"No, but it did hit Merlin; and I would like permission to search for a cure." Arthur responded.

Uther's brow furrowed, "A cure, for a servant?"

"He's not just a servant father, he saved my life and I have to at least try to save him."

Uther sighed, "I thought we've been over this before Arthur. That boy is just a servant and if you can't ignore one measly life then you don't have what it takes to be king."

"I can't just stand here and wait for him to die. I have to do something!" Arthur shouted.

"Why does he mean so much to you? He is just a servant." Uther stated.

"He's more than that, he's my friend"

"Then you have made a poor decision in friends."

Arthur frowned, "Please father, let me find help."

"NO! This is my final warning Arthur. You will not speak of this again, you will not leave this castle or I'll kill him myself!" Uther shouted.

Arthur stood frozen, his eyes wide in horror. After a moment, he composed himself, "Of course father, I apologize." He calmly walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Arthur fell against the wall. The knights were upon him in seconds, "Well? What did he say?" Gwaine asked.

"I am not allowed go or else he might kill Merlin." Arthur replied.

"WHAT!" Gwaine and Lancelot exclaimed.

"That can't be, what are we going to do?" Elyan asked.

"We are going through with it." Everyone looked at Arthur.

"But you said that if you went Merlin would be killed." Leon said.

"That may be true, but that won't happen if my father can't find Merlin."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Elyan asked.

"We'll just ask Gaius." Arthur marched towards the physician's chambers, knights close behind.

X-x-x-x-x-X

When they reached Gaius' chambers they were surprised to see Gwen tending to Merlin.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius came to get me so I could help. He told me what happened." Gwen wiped Merlin's brow clean.

"Where's Gaius, we need to speak with him." Gwaine asked.

"I'm here" Gaius appeared from behind a book shelf.

"We want to know what the cure is for Merlin's illness." Elyan said.

Gaius looked at them, "As I told you before, there is none."

"That's not true Gaius, you're hiding something. I know you are." Lancelot said.

Gaius looked around the room and sighed. "Alright, there is someone I know who can help."

"Excellent, who are they?" Gwaine smiled.

"You all must promise that none of this reaches Uther's ears." Gaius replied quickly. Most nodded then looked to Arthur.

"Why not?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Sire, if your father were ever to hear this information, this person's life would be in danger and the world would fall out of balance."

"What does that mean?" Leon asked.

Gaius motioned for them to sit down before doing so himself. "I have only heard legends and rumors, but it is said that east of here is a land where magic reigns free, protected from the outside world by a series of caves. A magical kingdom by the name of Erelia is ruled by the one who created the Old Religion. No one has seen this person, but they are said to be very powerful." He paused as everyone in the room soaked up the information.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that there is this kingdom where magic is _protected_?" Arthur asked, "Why would there be such a thing?"

"Not all people agree with your views on magic sire." Gaius replied.

"Do you think this creator would be willing to help us? I mean, he sounds powerful enough to help us." Percival asked.

"They are probably our only hope." Gaius nodded.

"That's great, when do we leave?" Gwaine asked excitedly.

"Not so fast Gwaine. I'm still not sure we should go." Arthur said.

"What? We have to go, you were all for it a few minutes ago." Gwaine said.

"That was before I knew we were walking into a place infested with sorcerers. Who knows what dangers could be lurking there."

"I don't care, Merlin needs our help and I'm going to give it to him." Gwaine scowled.

"I agree with Gwaine sire, we don't have much time and this is our only option." Lancelot said.

"Please Arthur" Gwen pleaded.

Arthur looked at Merlin's prone form. He took in his sweat slicked skin and slight pained expression. He looked back at the others, "Alright, what do we need to do?"

Gaius smiled, "According to rumors, the caves of Iseri guard the entrance to Erelia."

"They don't sound too bad." Elyan said.

"Oh they are much more than they seem. Many men have traveled through these caves and have entered and returned a few days later, dead. It is said that the caves turn into a maze, testing the people who enter it."

Arthur was reminded of the time he killed the Unicorn, he dreaded the tests that awaited them in the caves. "What kind of tests?"

Gaius shook his head "No one knows."

"It doesn't matter; we will pass whatever these caves throw at us. We will get to Erelia and bring back whatever cures Merlin needs." Gwaine said.

"It's settled then, we shall leave early tomorrow morning." Arthur stood up.

"Arthur, I'm coming with you." Gwen said.

"What, no Gwen, you have to stay here." Arthur replied

"No, I want to help Merlin." Gwen argued. They continued for another five minutes before Arthur relented and allowed her to accompany them.

"Here is a map of the area" Gaius handed it to Arthur.

"Thank you Gaius, and while we are gone, hide Merlin. My father will probably not be happy of my departure." Gaius nodded and went back to caring for Merlin while the others went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a long one so hopefully you'll like it ^-^**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan rode out.

"Do you think Merlin will be okay?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, Gaius knows that my father might look for him so I'm sure he's hiding somewhere." Arthur assured.

"I hope the people of Erelia are friendly." Elyan said.

"I think we'll be fine as long as no one draws a sword on them." Gwaine looked at Arthur.

"Are you implying something Sir Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm telling you to keep your temper in check. We are here for Merlin; we don't need you killing anyone."

"My _temper_, if my memory is correct, it's not just _my _temper we need to watch out for _Gwaine_." Arthur sneered.

"That's true, but I have a goal, and until I reach it, I will not stray." He replied.

"That's enough! Stop this useless fighting, Merlin only has a week and a half to live and who knows how long it will be before we return. We have no time to lose." Lancelot rode ahead.

X-x-x-x-x-X

_Back in Camelot_

Gaius walked through the castle. He went through the dungeons, the library, and the catacombs below. When Gaius returned to his quarters, he sat down next to Merlin and sighed. "I'm sorry my boy, I can't seem to find a good enough hiding spot. I can't move you out of Camelot, it would be too suspicious." Gaius ran a damp cloth over Merlin's brow. After a few more strokes, Gaius ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"Sighing isn't good Gaius" A soft voice said.

Gaius looked around for the speaker, but found no one. "Who is there?"

"It's me Gaius" The voice replied.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked towards Merlin to see that he was still fast asleep.

"Yup, happy to hear from me I bet." He chuckled.

"Merlin, how are you speaking to me? You are half dead."

"I really don't know, but I heard that you were trying to hide me. I think I can help with that."

"How?"

"Go to my spell book and turn to the page with the blue and silver border." Gaius quickly went into Merlin's room and came back with the spell book. He turned to the correct page and read it, "A transport spell? How can that help us?" Gaius asked.

"You can transport you and me to anywhere in the castle. That way Uther won't know that you have moved me until it's too late." Merlin explained, Gaius could hear his smile.

"I'm impressed Merlin, but that leaves one thing, where to transport to. I haven't found a place to keep you."

"Well, how about where Kilgharrah used to live? I'm sure those caves would be big enough to hide from Uther. I also know that some of those caves are too high to walk to." Merlin explained.

"Alright, I guess that is our best choice. I'm assuming that I am the one performing the spell." Gaius smiled.

"But of course Gaius." Merlin voice replied cheerfully.

Gaius quickly packed everything he might need into his bag, held Merlin's hand, and casted the spell **(I don't feel like making up one so use your imagination)**.

Gaius closed his eyes as he was surrounded by a bright light while being pulled and twisted in strange angles. When he felt ground below him once again, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was on a cliff. He walked over to the edge to see a number of other cliffs and caves along with the doorway that lead to the castle far below them. "Yes, this will do just fine. No one can see us from here." Gaius nodded and went back to Merlin.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"There they are; the caves of Iseri." Leon said. Below them was a large cave opening. They all got off their horses and walked to the entrance.

"Do you feel that?" Gwen asked.

"You mean that pull? Yeah I feel it" Elyan said. They all cautiously entered the large cave. They walked for a few minutes before coming to a large, circular room **(I don't know what you would call it)**.

"It's a dead end" Percival stated.

"How can it be a dead end? We didn't pass any other openings." Elyan said.

"Maybe these aren't the caves of Iseri." Leon said.

"You're in the right place." A female voice said from behind. They whirled around and saw a petite female with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a long red dress with the bottom shredded in strips.

"Nimueh" Arthur pulled out his sword. "My father said you were dead."

"Oh I am dead. You can put your sword away Pendragon, I am not here to harm you." She said.

"How can we trust you?" He asked.

"You can't" She smiled.

Gwaine cut off Arthur's response, "Why are you here?"

Nimueh's smile widened, "I'm here to help."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"I'm here to test your reason for being here." She replied.

"Test?" Percival asked.

"Yes, remember, Gaius said we would be tested." Lancelot said.

"Good Sir Lancelot, very good." Nimueh walked towards the left wall. "Now, why have you come to the caves of Iseri? These caves are magic; I can't see a Pendragon coming here on a leisurely excursion."

"We are here to find a cure for Merlin's illness. He is dying because of some spell put on him by Morgana. Gaius told us that the kingdom of Erelia was our only hope." Arthur explained.

"Did he now?" She chuckled, "Well Gaius always _was_ thoroughly informed. He is correct, Erelia is your only hope to save Merlin, but why are you bothering to save him?"

"Why save him? He's our friend." Gwaine replied.

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure?" She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked unsurely.

"What is your opinion of magic Arthur?" She asked.

Surprised slightly, he answered, "Magic and all that use it are evil."

"Hmm, it's strange you feel that way. You protect Merlin with such vigor, you call him your friend, yet the instant you find out who he is you would kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Leon accused. The other knights glared at Nimueh, but Lancelot looked uncomfortable.

"Merlin is a liar. He has been lying to all but one of you since the first day he came to Camelot." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

Nimueh didn't answer, but looked at the cave wall. The group followed her gaze and gasped as the whole wall shimmered before showing a clear image of Merlin walking through Camelot and into the castle. "Behold, Merlin's first day in Camelot."

They watched as Merlin entered Gaius' chambers. Then, they saw something that surprised them: When Gaius fell from the balcony, Merlin's eyes turned bright gold and time seemed to slow down. Then, with another flash of gold, Gaius fell onto his bed.

The knights (excluding Lancelot) had their mouths hung open, Gwen's wide eyes never strayed from the wall, even thought the picture was long gone, and Arthur's mouth was bobbing like a fish. "M-Merlin h-has magic?" Leon asked once he overcame his shock.

Nimueh nodded.

"WHAT! That is a lie, Merlin doesn't have magic." Arthur unsheathed his sword again.

"Please Pendragon, you cannot touch me. I am dead, remember." Nimueh smiled.

"I don't care, Merlin doesn't have magic." Arthur insisted.

"Are you so sure?" Nimueh asked.

"Huh?" He looked down in thought. "I-I" He couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Why did he come to Camelot? His life is in danger there." Gwaine said.

"It's his destiny" Nimueh said.

"Destiny?" Gwen asked

Nimueh nodded, "There is a prophecy that was made when time began. A prophecy that states the once and future king will unite the lands of Albion. Unfortunately, this king will be the target of several evils and will require help achieving his goal. So, fate created the most powerful sorcerer to help the king."

"Wait, wait, wait, you want us to believe that I am this _'once and future king'_ and that Merlin is this _'all powerful sorcerer'_?" Arthur gave her a strange look.

"Whether you believe it or not Pendragon, you are the once and future king who will bring magic back to Camelot and become the greatest king in history." She replied with a straight face.

Arthur's mouth hung open. "That's impossible, Merlin is a bumbling idiot; he can't be a sorcerer."

Again, Nimueh looked to the wall. In the picture was a sick Merlin calling out to Arthur who was in a dark cave.

"When he drank the poison" Arthur glared at Nimueh, "The poison you gave him"

She didn't respond. Merlin muttered a spell and something under the blanket made a blue light. Gaius pulled the blanket back to reveal a small blue orb with swirls of silver sitting in the palm of his hand.

"That was him" Arthur whispered. They saw Arthur hanging onto a cliff in a cave, struggling to get up when a larger orb appeared before him. They saw as it lit his way to the exit at the top of the cave.

"He was on his death bed and he still wanted to help." Gwen had tears in her eyes.

The picture changed to Lancelot waking up in Merlin's bed, Lancelot telling Merlin of his dream of being a knight, Merlin forging the seal of nobility, Lancelot and Merlin killing the Gryphon, and Lancelot discovering Merlin's secret."

"I didn't kill the Gryphon. Merlin did it. I couldn't take his credit." Lancelot said.

Finally they saw Arthur get beat by the questing beast. Merlin quickly killed the beast and helped Arthur back to Camelot. Gwen started to cry as Merlin went to the Island of the Blessed to give his life for Arthur's life. They watched as Merlin battled Nimueh for Gaius' life, ending with her struck down by lightning.

"Merlin killed you?" Leon looked surprised. "You are supposed to be really powerful."

"I am, compared to an average sorcerer. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. However, compared to Emrys, I am nothing. When Merlin reaches his full potential, he will become the most powerful sorcerer in history." Nimueh explained.

"Why did he want to become a sorcerer? Why did he start practicing magic?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Pendragon, how can you still be so naïve? Merlin did not practice magic; he hadn't even seen a spell before he came to Camelot. Merlin's magic runs through his veins. He has been conjuring flames and moving things since before he could talk. He is Emrys and he will help you unite the lands of Albion." Nimueh started to fade.

"Wait! I have more questions" Arthur ran to her.

"All in good time young Pendragon" She disappeared completely.

The group was silent for a time. Gwaine looked at Lancelot, who had stayed quiet throughout the exchange. "You knew this whole time" He wore a slightly hurt expression.

"Yes, I heard him casting the spell that killed the Gryphon. From that point on, I have tried to protect his secret and helping him if anyone became suspicious." He looked at Arthur, "Sire, Merlin has saved your life more times than I can count, please, do not kill him for something he can't control."

Arthur was speechless, he looked around at everyone. Most faces matched his except Gwen was crying. "No, I can't kill him. He was willing to give his life for me, I will save him."

"Anyone else?" Lancelot looked around. They shook their head.

There was a soft rumbling and one of the cave walls disintegrated, leaving a new passage to walk through.

"I guess we passed the test" Lancelot observed.

"Wonderful, let's go." Gwaine smiled and all but ran into the entrance.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little cliched or something, I thought it was a cool test ^-^

Anyway, Review please ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked for another fifteen minutes before reaching another dead end. "I guess this is where we stop" Leon sat down on a nearby rock.

"Who do you think will come? I don't know of any more sorcerers we have fought." Arthur thought out loud.

"Does it have to be a person? What if it's that dragon I heard you killed?" Percival asked.

"Close" A deep voice said. Again, they turned to see a tall man with long, shaggy, pepper black hair. He had a short black beard and deep black eyes. He wore a long coat and looked a bit dirty.

Arthur stood up, "Balinor"

The man nodded and smiled sadly. "Hello boy, you look better than the last time I saw you."

"Who is this?" Gwaine asked.

"Balinor, he was the last Dragonlord. Merlin and I went to find him when the Great Dragon attacked. He died before we reached Camelot." Arthur explained.

"Oh, sorry" Gwaine looked a bit sheepish.

"It's alright, now introduce yourself." Balinor looked at the group.

Lancelot stepped forward, "My name is Lancelot, this is Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, and you already know Arthur."

"Yes, _Uther's _son" He spat the name, causing Arthur and Leon to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, but I am not my father. I will not make his mistakes." Arthur said.

"I know; you wouldn't be here if you were. I'm sure you know about Merlin's secret." Balinor smiled.

"Yes, though I feel a bit betrayed, I will not kill him."

"Good, that boy is too loyal to you, it would be wrong of you to kill him." Balinor replied.

"My question is why, why is Merlin so loyal? Elyan asked.

"He has a good heart; he protects his friends and family and sees the good in most." Balinor looked at the cave wall closest to them.

A dark picture of Camelot appeared. Cornelius Sigan (or Cedric as Arthur knew him) walked toward Merlin. Sigan tried to convince Merlin to join his side, just like Nimueh had tried to do. They watched as Merlin rejected every offer, replying with his opinions and loyalty to both Camelot and Arthur. They gasped as the soul of Sigan forced its way into Merlin's body, causing Merlin to almost die from the inside. Then, they saw Gaius walk over to a smiling Merlin, who now had a glowing jewel in his hand.

"Wow, he almost died, _again_" Gwaine was shocked.

"We have underestimated Merlin" Percival stated, the others nodded.

"It's a shame, he's such a good person, he has to do the hardest things, and then keep them hidden. How is it that he kept all this inside him?" Gwen started to tear up again.

"He has had hard times. Twice he has had people he cared for die in his arms." Balinor sighed.

They were about to question this, but the wall caught their attention. They saw a Druid girl chained inside a cage; they weren't surprised when Merlin released her and hid her under the castle. They laughed (except Arthur) when Merlin commented on Arthur's weight, giving his food to the girl. They watched as he took care of her (Freya, was her name), their first kiss, and when she told Merlin of the curse she had. Arthur looked down as they watched him corner Freya in her cat form and kill her. They were heart-broken as Merlin took Freya to a lake and she died in his arms.

"Oh Merlin" Gwen cried into her hands. Arthur was too ashamed to comfort her.

"I'm surprised Merlin can even look at me. I killed the woman he loved. How can he still be so loyal?" Arthur whispered. He blinked several times, attempting to clear his eyes of tears.

"Merlin has a big heart and an even bigger understanding. Freya was cursed and that is no way to live. He knew she was happy and free. It was better this way, he understood that. He knew you didn't mean it." Balinor explained.

Gwen sniffed, "Yes, Merlin is truly a special person. I mean, he must hate Uther, yet he protected him from Morgana. That must be hard on him."

"What do you mean?" Elyan asked.

"Just think about it. All these sorcerers that try to kill Uther or Arthur, they just want magic to return to the land, they want Uther to pay for all the people he has killed. I know that Merlin doesn't like Uther, but he still protects him." Gwen explained.

"Yes, some people would call him a traitor, but he is just following his destiny." Balinor nodded.

They looked back at the wall to see Morgause, Merlin, and Arthur standing in a small room covered in ivy.

Arthur sucked in a breath, his eyes widened.

A pale woman with golden blonde hair appeared at the far end of the room. She smiled and quickly embraced Arthur. It was Arthur's mother, Igraine. They heard what Uther had done to his wife to get an heir and their views of their king changed drastically.

"You mean to tell me that it was all real? Merlin said it was a lie!" Arthur shouted.

"Continue watching boy" Balinor said sternly. Arthur huffed but turned back to the wall.

Merlin and Arthur were back in Camelot. Arthur was fighting with Uther when Merlin barged in with Leon. They watched as Merlin calmed Arthur down, how he convinced Arthur not to kill his father. Later, Lancelot and Gwaine chuckled when Uther thanked Merlin. They were surprised by Merlin's reason for saving Arthur and laughed when Merlin basked in his temporary glory.

"He does so much for me, and I haven't done anything for him." Arthur looked sad.

"That's not true Arthur," Gwen looked at him, "You have helped Merlin a lot. You have saved his life, you helped him when his village was in danger, and you are his friend." She smiled.

"You mean a lot to Merlin Arthur, never doubt that." Balinor smiled.

The group was silent, thinking about what they saw. But Gwaine got bored, "So Balinor," The man looked up, "Not to be nosy or anything, but what's your row with Uther?"

Balinor frowned. "Uther believed the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic. So he invited me to Camelot, under the pretense of wanting to make peace with the last Dragon. Once I called the dragon, he was chained and I was captured. With Gaius' help, I escaped. I went to a small village outside Camelot; sure that Uther wouldn't pursue me. I was wrong. He sent men into the village and I was forced to run." Balinor stood up and stared to pace, "I had a _life_ there, I found _love_." He looked at the group with sad, yet angry eyes, "What had I done to deserve to be _hunted_ like some kind of _animal_? I was forced to leave the woman I _loved_ to live in a _cave_, all because _Uther Pendragon_ hated magic." He spat.

Everyone's eyes were wide, "Where did you go?" Percival asked.

Balinor grew sad, "Ealdor"

They looked surprised, "Ealdor? Where Merlin grew up?"

Balinor nodded. "He was going to take me there once I killed Kilgharrah. As you can see, it didn't exactly happen." He sighed.

"Who was the woman you loved?" Gwen asked.

"Hunith" He whispered.

"Hunith? You mean Merlin's mother?" Arthur asked.

Balinor nodded, "She took me in. She was the most kind-hearted woman I had ever met. It was so hard to leave her." Tears trailed down his cheeks. "Merlin told me that she still loves me, even though I am long dead."

"Wait, if you and Hunith were lovers then that means…" Gwen trailed off. Balinor nodded sadly, and everyone gasped.

"You're Merlin's father" Lancelot confirmed. Balinor nodded slowly.

"But Merlin told me he had never met his father before?" Arthur's brow furrowed.

Balinor wiped his cheeks and looked at the wall. A picture of Gaius formed, they saw him explain who Balinor was, they saw Merlin get upset and felt sorry for him. Then they watched as Merlin told Balinor who he was and their relationship that night. Gwen had tears in her eyes as she saw Balinor jump in front of Merlin, falling into Merlin's arms as he was stabbed in the gut. The scene changed back to Camelot where Merlin readied Arthur for battle, going with him, and the dragon knocking Arthur unconscious. They held their breath Merlin spoke a different language that seemed to subdue the beast. Merlin picked up a spear and thrust it toward the dragon, causing it to flinch. He then told it to leave, and never return. It finished with Arthur waking up and Merlin telling him he (Arthur) killed it.

"What! You mean that the dragon is still alive?" Arthur was shocked.

"Kilgharrah is a powerful creature of magic; a mere spear cannot kill him." Balinor explained.

"So Merlin protected it!" Arthur was outraged. "That dragon killed innocent people, and he let it go free."

"_It _has a name boy, and Kilgharrah was just getting revenge against his prison. He's actually a very mild tempered dragon. He does not fight often. How would you feel if you were imprisoned for twenty years? **(Just a guestimate ^-^ It's probably more)** If it were me, I would be doing the exact same thing he did. Uther killed his kin. He is the last of his kind no thanks to your father." Balinor glared. "Besides, Kilgharrah has also saved your life many times."

"Really?" Gwen asked.

Balinor nodded, "Merlin is still young and inexperienced. He would go to Kilgharrah for advice."

"Wow, who knew, so you aren't the last Dragonlord, Merlin is." Elyan said.

Balinor nodded and looked around, "Save my son, keep him safe." He started fading away.

"You have our word Balinor, Merlin is safe with us." Gwaine said. Lancelot, Gwen and Elyan nodded. Arthur and Leon followed with more hesitantly.

Balinor gave one last teary smile before fading completely.

"I'm really starting to hate Uther…no offense Arthur." Gwaine said.

Arthur shook his head, but didn't say anything. They looked as another opening appeared.

"I'm scared of what we will have to look at next." Gwen whispered.

"Don't worry Gwen; we'll get through this together." Leon smiled.

They slowly entered the new cave.

* * *

**I hope this didn't disappoint...Review Please ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Guards entered the throne room and bowed to the king. Uther was sitting rigidly on his throne, scowling at nothing in particular. "Your report"

"We cannot find him sire. Gaius and a few of the knights are missing also." One of the guards said.

Uther growled, "How _dare_ Arthur disobey my orders. He probably warned Gaius before he left." He turned back towards the guards, "Search this entire kingdom, Gaius couldn't have gone far with the boy in the state he was in. I want them brought back alive. I want the pleasure of killing that boy myself."

The guards nodded and left.

X-x-x-x-x-X

The group walked into another open cave, they sat down waiting for their next visitor. "Do you think Merlin is alright?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure he is fine Gwen. Gaius has surely hid him by now. We just have to get help to him in time." Leon assured.

"But how do we know how much time has passed? We could've been here a week and we would be none the wiser." Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen" Arthur grabbed her shoulders, "We will get that cure in time. Merlin is not going to die."

Gwen nodded but she was shaking slightly.

"So where is this person? We are wasting time." Gwaine sighed exasperatedly **(that makes sense right?).**

"Patience is a virtue young knight." A withered voice said. They looked up to see an old man with a long sea green robe. He wore an ornate gold crown on his head.

"Who are you?" Percival asked.

"I am the Fisher King. Arthur came to my land to claim my trident in his quest." The king explained.

"Oh, I remember that quest, you weren't very nice when we saved your Princess butt though." Gwaine gave Arthur a pout.

"What do you mean remember? You couldn't have been there." Leon's eyes narrowed at Gwaine.

Arthur sighed and hit Gwaine over the head.

"Gwaine and Merlin helped me retrieve the trident."

"Sire, you know that is forbidden, you lied to the council!" Leon objected.

"Calm young knight, Arthur's quest was not a normal quest." The Fisher King said.

"What do you mean?" Elyan asked.

"Morgana gave you a bracelet did she not?" He looked to Arthur who nodded.

"That bracelet was stealing your energy, if you had kept the bracelet on, you would have died. The bridge keeper told you that you would need two others to aid you on your quest."

"Strength and Magic" Arthur said.

"You were Courage, Gwaine Strength, and Merlin Magic." The king nodded.

Gwaine snorted, "And you weren't happy to see us." He smirked at Arthur.

"Well, I guess if magic was involved, rules can be broken." Leon mumbled.

"See, even Leon the stickler says that it's fine." Gwaine smiled. Leon punched the knight in the arm.

Gwaine laughed, but stopped to look at the Fisher King with a curious expression. "You were in the castle weren't you?" The king nodded.

"But how? You must have been at least 100 years old **(again a guestimate)**" Leon said.

"My magic was keeping me alive. I was waiting for Merlin to come find me."

"So what did you two talk about when he was in the throne room?" Gwaine asked.

The Fisher King looked toward the wall. An image of Merlin in the Fisher King's throne room appeared. They saw the king wake up and talk to Merlin. The king told Merlin of the true prize, a small bottle in his hand. He gave Merlin the bottle and asked for the bracelet that was now in Merlin's possession. He put the bracelet on the king's wrist and he disappeared in a twist of wind. They saw Arthur and Gwaine roll under the wall and approach Merlin. Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder before going to the trident left on the floor. Gwen smiled when Gwaine brought Merlin into a one armed hug. "That was sweet Gwaine."

Gwaine huffed, "Unlike the _Princess_, I don't mind hugging men." Gwen giggled.

"So Arthur's quest, was really meant for Merlin?" Percival asked.

The king nodded, "Merlin needed the water from the lake of Avalon so he would know how save Camelot from its most deadly enemy."

"You mean Morgana?" Leon asked. The king nodded.

Arthur sighed heavily, "How could we forget, she is still out to kill us. Why does she hate us so much? What did we do wrong?"

"When Morgana first discovered her magic she was afraid. Merlin helped her discover her powers. She learned of her true heritage and became close to Morgause. When she returned to you that year, she was no longer the same Morgana that you grew up with." The king said.

"Is that why she hates us? Because Morgause manipulated her, so she had betrayed us from the beginning." Arthur's eyes were wide.

"The army of skeletons" Gwen whispered.

The king nodded and looked toward the cave wall. An image of Morgana appeared. She was in one of the many catacombs below the kingdom **(Yes I made that up, I honestly don't know where they were)**. In her hand was a slender staff. She walked to the center of the room and stabbed the base through the ground. Soon after the skeletons form the surrounding tombs came to life and fought the knights above. They watched as the knights of Camelot tried in vain to fight off the skeletons. They were surprised to see Merlin attempting to reason with Morgana.

They watched as Merlin suffered in the crystal cave. How Merlin's visions started to come true. Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan watched with sympathy as Merlin tried to ignore the people mourning for Morgana's death. They were all shocked when he forced the dragon to give him the spell to save Morgana, only to have her try to kill the king shortly after.

"I can't believe all of the things Morgana did. We didn't even know. Merlin and Gaius were the only ones." Elyan said.

"They were always there to solve a problem. They can usually solve a problem with the knowledge in the books in Gaius' quarters. Also Merlin's natural curiosity can usually end up getting him into trouble on its own." The king smiled.

"Ha, I know that part very well" Gwaine chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"The first time I met Merlin, he was in a bit of a tough situation." Gwaine smiled.

"Where did you meet?" Elyan asked.

"In a tavern probably" Lancelot chuckled.

"Yes, actually, Merlin and Arthur started a bar fight and I helped them. I saved Arthur from getting stabbed, and I woke up in Merlin's bed a few days later."

"Yes, and he continued to be a nuisance." Arthur huffed

"Oh come now Arthur, I wasn't that much trouble." Gwaine scoffed.

"Oh, do I need to remind you of the Tavern bill I had to pay?"

"It wasn't that much!" He exclaimed, "I don't know why you made Merlin and I clean the whole army's boots."

"Oh I have to see this" Gwen chuckled. They looked to the wall to see Merlin and Arthur walk into the Tavern and the bar fight that was started later. They saw Gwaine save Arthur's life and wake up in Merlin's room.

Arthur scowled a little when Gwaine flirted with Gwen. The two just looked at each other and laughed.

They watched as Merlin saved Gwaine from Camelot's tavern and struggled to get Gwaine back into the bed. They heard Gwaine's background story about his father and Lancelot put a comforting hand on the knight's shoulder. They all grew sad when Merlin told Gwaine of his own short meeting with his father. It then went to Gwaine and Merlin shining a line of boots. Gwaine explained his fantasy of his father.

"You have been a noble this whole time?" Arthur looked at Gwaine, "Why didn't you speak up? You wouldn't have been banished."

"I don't want to be a noble Arthur, in my opinion, nobility is earned not something you are born with. My family was wronged by nobles. I would rather be an honorable peasant than a rich noble. You are the first noble that I actually call a friend, you are different." Gwaine explained.

Arthur smiled, "I'm honored" Gwaine smiled.

"You keep good company young Pendragon. You may still have a lot to learn, but you will make a great king." The Fisher King smiled.

"Yeah, like it seems like I have a lot to learn." Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"How can I be such a great king if I have such poor judgment? I mean look at Morgana, I thought I could trust her, but she was fooling us from the start." Arthur put his head in his hands.

"Arthur, we were all fooled by Morgana. That doesn't make you a bad king. You just need to learn how to read people better." Gwen assured.

"What your queen says is right Arthur, when you are king you will need to be able to read people. As time passes, you will find yourself with more wisdom and new abilities. You will grow into the king you are prophesized to be; now you need to learn." The Fisher king said.

Arthur nodded, then looked at the king curiously, "Wait, did you call Gwen my queen?"

Gwen blushed and Gwaine and Elyan snickered.

The Fisher king smiled, "Yes, I believe I did."

"What does that mean?" Leon asked.

"I believe it means that Gwen is destined to become your queen." The king said.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that is also why Morgana wants her dead, but I believe you already knew that." He looked at Gwen, as did everyone else.

"Gwen?" Lancelot asked

"What is he talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Do you remember when your father thought you were enchanted because he found out about us?" She asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Well, Morgana was the one who planted that poultice (is that right?). She also made sure Uther found us when we were on our picnic."

"What, but what about Dragoon?" Arthur asked.

"Dragoon, what kind of a name is that?" Gwaine laughed.

"It's the name of the sorcerer who framed you." Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Actually, Morgana was the one who framed Gwen." The Fisher king said.

"Then who was the sorcerer?" Leon asked.

The king didn't answer, but looked at the wall.

They watched as Gwen pleaded for her innocence, how Uther accused Gwen of enchanting Arthur. They watched as Gwen and Arthur was separated and Morgana smiling as Gwen was led away. They heard Gwen tell Merlin about her suspicions of Morgana. Gaius and Merlin trying to come up with a plan to save her. They were shocked when Merlin came down the steps in a red cloak, an old man in his place. They watched as Arthur caught 'Dragoon' and chased him before taking him to Uther. Watched his escape and laughed when Merlin transformed back into his old self.

"Wow, I knew he looked familiar. It was Merlin this whole time." Arthur chuckled.

"He was different, for being able to keep such a large secret, Merlin needs to work on his lying." Leon smiled.

"Yes, but sometimes he has help" The Fisher king smiled at Lancelot. Everyone looked at him, the knight responded with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, you must have helped him a lot, seeing as you were one of the only ones who knew his secret." Arthur said.

"I haven't been around for a long time, but yes, I do try to help when I can." He smiled.

"It seems Merlin gets help from just about everyone." Gwaine said. "I mean, the dragon, Lancelot, Gaius, you." He points to the king.

"Speaking of help, what was so special about the water you gave him?" Percival asked.

"Ah yes, water from the Lake of Avalon. It's not just any water; it has some special properties, when used correctly." The king smiled.

The wall shimmered again and a picture of Merlin holding the bottle appeared. "This is when we are in the cave. He used it when Morgana took over Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"In a way, yes" The king nodded.

They watched as Gwaine scared Merlin and caused him to drop the bottle, the water cascading down the rock to pool below. They were shocked when Freya appeared. They listened to their conversation and confused by what was said.

Arthur was about to ask a question, but the Fisher king shushed him.

They saw Kilgharrah again and watched as Merlin retrieved the golden sword from the lake. When Morgana's men showed up, they were shocked that the soldier blew up when cut by the sword. They watched the knighting and Lancelot's conversation with Merlin later on. They watched as Merlin and Lancelot fought through the immortal guards to get to the cup. Watched as Morgause fought with Merlin and Gaius distracts her. Morgause is pushed against a wall and falls, Merlin quickly empties the Cup of Life and Morgana appears. She starts screaming and the walls crumble.

The group is shocked. "I can't believe it, Merlin did it. He defeated the immortal army." Leon whispered.

"He truly is the bravest of us all" Lancelot smiled.

"Oh Merlin, he defeated Morgana and he still gave the credit to someone else." Gwen was crying again.

"Don't cry My Lady, Merlin's time for recognition shall soon come. The time of Albion is almost upon us. Once Arthur takes the throne, he can change things for the better." The Fisher king started to fade.

"Thank you, your Highness" Arthur and the others bowed.

The king smiled, "Become a great king Arthur, Merlin will help." He faded and another opening appeared behind them.

"Well, we are pretty much caught up to date, what do you think is left?" Elyan asked.

"Who knows, maybe we can finally get out of here and get that cure." Leon said as they moved forward.

* * *

**Review please, I hope you all liked it ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Ok, here is another chapter. Hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

The knights, Arthur, and Gwen walked down one path after another. "This is getting us nowhere, where is the end of this?" Gwaine groaned.

"I agree. We need to hurry, who knows how long we've been in here. Merlin could be dead for all we know." Elyan said.

"No, Merlin is still alive. I know it." Arthur said and quickened his pace.

"I hope you're right" Percival muttered.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Merlin moaned in pain again. His brow was slick with sweat and his eyes were squeezed shut. Gaius rewet a cloth with cool water and continued to wipe Merlin's forehead. As the days passed, Merlin had become paler and thinner than before. He hadn't made contact with Gaius since his transfer to the caves and Gaius was becoming worried that he was fading fast.

Gaius sighed and went to the lip of the cave to look over the edge. "At least we will be safe." He continued to look out when a soft red flash caught his attention. Gaius turned quickly to see Merlin flash red again. He hurried over to the Warlock and pulled out a book he brought. "Oh dear" He whispered. He looked up at Merlin, whose face was contorted in pain and moaning. He looked out to the exit of the cave, "Please Arthur, hurry."

X-x-x-x-x-X

The group finally came to a dead end. "So, does this mean we still have someone to talk to?" Leon asked.

"I guess so, though, I don't know about what. We already know enough, we need to get to Erelia." Gwaine huffed. A few moments passed in silence when the cave began to shake.

"What's happening?" Leon cried.

"We need to get out of here. The cave might collapse." Elyan shouted.

"And go where?" Gwaine exclaimed.

The shaking continued and the ground started to crumble beneath them. The knights and Gwen jumped to the edges of the cave, but Arthur didn't make it, he fell through and fell beneath. "ARTHUR!" Gwen screamed. The knights quickly came over to look but couldn't see anything.

"We need to get away from the edge." Leon pulled Gwen away from the still crumbling ground.

The shaking started to slow, until it stopped completely. Gwen was crying on Elyan shoulder as the others shouted for Arthur. "I can't hear anything" Percival sighed.

"Maybe if one of us jumps in…" Elyan suggested, but quickly forgot it when he saw everyone staring at him. All of a sudden the ground fixed itself and the hole was no longer there.

"NO!" Gwaine shouted. He pulled out his sword to keep the gap open, but was too slow and hit the ground.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Arthur felt as if he had been falling for hours. He attempted to grab the walls, but couldn't find any solid surface around. All of a sudden, he started to slow down. Eventually, he stopped in mid air for a moment, before dropping to the ground. Arthur looked around. He was in a cave with grass and plants everywhere. He looked up to see light coming from the ceiling. "How is that possible?"

"Not everything has a reason young Pendragon" An old voice said.

Arthur spun around and his jaw dropped. In front of him was the dragon he thought he killed.

"Y-y-y" Arthur stuttered.

Kilgharrah chuckled, "Yes, Pendragon, I am a dragon. I suppose you recognize me."

"Y-yes" Arthur slowly approached the larger animal.

"It is good to see you young one. I have only heard of you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm afraid our last encounter was less than civil." Kilgharrah grinned.

Arthur was still wide-eyed, but answered, "Mine as well" He followed with a slightly shaky bow.

"I'm surprised, I have wronged you in many ways and yet, you show such respect."

"All of that may be true, but I have learned of your part in saving my life. I thank you for that."

"I believe in the future you will bring young Pendragon. I am only helping destiny along." Kilgharrah said.

"I realize that, but I still owe you my life."

"It's strange, how much you differ from your father. You seem to have more of your mother in you."

"You knew my mother?" Arthur looked shocked.

"No, I did not, but you are not like Uther, so you must be like your mother." Kilgharrah explained.

"Oh" He looked disappointed for a moment before turning back to the dragon curiously, "Why am I here?"

Kilgharrah drew closer, "To be tested" He grinned.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"Open up! Arthur!" Gwaine continued to hit the ground with his sword.

"You're wasting your time." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a lean build. "Who are you?" Gwaine raised his sword toward the stranger.

"I mean you no harm" The man smiled, but Gwaine refused to sheath his sword.

"Where is Arthur?" Leon asked.

"Somewhere that's not here. He is to be tested alone. It is time to see where his loyalties truly lie."

"I know you." Gwen stepped forward, she observed the man in front of her carefully.

"I would hope so; you helped save my village after all." The man smiled.

"You're Merlin's friend, the one who saved Arthur." Gwen said.

"That's right. The name's Will."

"You are Merlin's friend?" Percival asked.

"Yes, I died when Merlin and Arthur came to save Ealdor. Merlin and I have been friends since we were little. I was the first one, other than his mother, to know about his magic."

"So maybe you can explain why Arthur has just _fallen into a hole_!" Gwaine huffed.

"This is the last test. If Arthur succeeds, you will enter Erelia." Will explained.

Everyone perked up, "Why only Arthur? Aren't we to be tested as well?" Lancelot asked.

Will shook his head, "You have all set your opinions. Either you have never believed magic was evil, or you are open- minded. Arthur is going to have a harder time excepting this. That is why he is to tested alone."

"What happens if Arthur can't decide?" Gwen asked fearfully.

"Then he fails and Merlin dies." Will replied.

Everyone gasped, "But what about us? Why can't we just go to Erelia? If what you say is true, then we should be able to pass." Gwaine said.

"Unfortunately, because of the large part Arthur plays in Merlin's destiny, he has to pass or there is no reason for Merlin to be alive. With no Merlin, there will be no Albion. Arthur will die and Camelot will fall."

"Uhh, so I guess we should hope that the Princess has his priorities straight huh." Gwaine chuckled nervously.

"You should." Will smiled.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"So why are you testing me? I thought the ones doing the testing were all dead?" Arthur asked.

"Aren't I dead? I believe Camelot believes me dead." Kilgharrah said.

Arthur gave him a look "I know that you are not dead. Merlin spared your life."

"Ah yes, well I guess I am still alive. As for why I am testing you," Kilgharrah came close once more. "I am the one thing you and your father fear the most."

"W-what? I don't fear magic." Arthur shook his head.

"You may not realize it, young Pendragon, but you do. Deep inside yourself you fear the one thing that you can't understand. You have been taught to fear magic. To hate it, even though, your whole life revolves around it."

"So is that why I am here, to realize my fear?" Arthur asked.

"Not quite. You are her e to test your loyalty to Merlin." Kilgharrah said.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"Will, do you think that this _'creator'_ will help us?" Leon asked.

"I think they will. They know of the prophecy and as long as no harm will come to them, they will help." Will assured.

"Since you are dead, do you know what this 'creator' looks like?" Gwaine asked.

"No, no one does. Or at least, no one is willing to tell." Will said.

"Well, the citizens that live in Erelia must know what their ruler looks like." Elyan said.

"They might, but most don't venture beyond the borders of the kingdom so they have no one to tell." Will said.

"This is all so confusing, what if this ruler is already dead. He is the only one who can help us." Percival sighed.

"This guy can't die Percival. He is the creator of the Old Religion, I am sure that as long as the Old Religion exists, he will live." Lancelot assured. The others looked to Will for conformation and smiled when he nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing. Now we just have to wait for the Princess and we can be on our way." Gwaine smiled.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"My loyalty?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, as you know, Merlin has shown great loyalty to you. But do you return it?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be on this trip if I didn't. He's my friend; he has always been there for me. If this is about turning him into my father, I won't do that." Arthur said.

"You have only seen the good that Merlin has done with his magic. You are here now to see the bad that he has done."

"The bad?" Arthur looked frightened.

"Yes, though he has done more good than bad, he still has made many mistakes." Kilgharrah made a movement that looked somewhat like a shrug. "Do you want to see?"

Arthur stayed still for a moment, looking at the dragon in front of him before nodding.

Kilgharrah grinned mischievously and turned to the wall to Arthur's right. It shimmered and a picture of Mordred appeared. Arthur watched as Merlin helped the young boy into Camelot where Morgana took care of him. He heard Kilgharrah warn Merlin of Mordred's destiny to kill Arthur, but ended up saving the boy anyway. He saw Gwen's father ill with the sickness from Nimueh's plague. He saw Merlin heal him and Gwen imprisoned because of it. He watches as Morgana begins to grow scared as unexplainable things happen around her. He listens to Kilgharrah warn Merlin not to help her, but Merlin takes her to the Druids despite it. He watches as Merlin and Gwen hurry to find a way to help Gaius, Merlin creating fake evidence against the Witchfinder. He is surprised when Merlin releases Kilgharrah. One after the other, memories of Merlin lying to Arthur, flash before the young prince's eyes. Once it was over, Arthur was speechless. His wide eyes never left the wall.

Kilgharrah stared at the shocked Prince. He waited patiently, waiting for everything to sink in. Finally, Arthur turned to him, his eyes slightly misty. "You seem sad young Prince." Kilgharrah observed.

"A-all this time, he has done so much and asks for nothing in return." Arthur's voice was soft.

"You have seen his betrayals, what is your opinion."

"Betrayals? No, it is I who has betrayed him. Ever since he came here, Merlin has done nothing but save my life and be my friend. He may be the reason for Morgana's betrayal, or even for your escape, but I will not hold that against him. Merlin has always been there for me and I will not use any of this against him. He has shown more good than evil and that is how I will judge him." Arthur let out a slow breath.

Kilgharrah was silent, a scrutinizing gaze sent to the man before him. "A strange one you are young Pendragon. Very strange you are indeed, but like I have said before, you are two sides of the same coin. You have a great destiny waiting for you young Pendragon, it is time you returned to your friends so you can finish this adventure of yours." Kilgharrah said.

"Does that mean I passed?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed it does." Kilgharrah smiled, "Farewell Arthur, I wish you luck." Kilgharrah bowed his head.

"Thank you Kilgharrah, I will probably see you again." Arthur smiled and returned the bow.

"Indeed we shall"

With that, Kilgharrah flew away and another hole opened beneath Arthur's feet.

X-x-x-x-x-X

When Arthur opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He heard muffled voices around him. When his vision cleared, everyone was around him.

"Nice to see you Princess" Gwaine smiled.

Leon helped the prince up. "It's good to see that you're alive Sire."

"Thank you Leon." Arthur nodded.

"It's good to see you again Arthur." A voice said.

They turned to see Will. "Will? Is that you?"

"Yes, I was keeping your friends company."

"I guess it was Merlin who was the sorcerer who made that wind huh." Arthur smiled.

"Yes, I decided to cover for him since I was dying. It wasn't your time to know." Will said.

"I thank you for saving me Will." Arthur said.

"You're welcome, now get a move on. Erelia is just outside. I suggest you stay the night at an inn when you arrive."

"But what about Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Don't worry; you have only been in here for six days. When you leave here, you will all be exhausted and hungry. You will not be able to continue to the castle. I suggest you stay with someone." Will said.

"Thank you Will" Arthur smiled.

"Save Merlin" Will smiled and faded away.

A bright light appeared behind them, it spread to the whole wall of the cave until it blinded the group. When it dimmed, the group stared out in shock and the Kingdom of Erelia.

* * *

**Review Please ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Erelia YES! Finally here...well, sorta ;)**

* * *

The group walked out of the cave, the sun was setting, casting a peach glow across the town. There were rows and rows of small houses made of wood and stone. People bustled about hurrying in their homes before dark. Children played around while their parents watched from the doors. No one seemed to notice the group until they were approached by a small girl.

"Hello" She looked up at them. She looked about six or seven. Her long blonde hair waved in the wind and her innocent blue eyes sparkled with her smile. She may have been dressed in rags, but the girl was not a bit dirty. She looked up at the group curiously, "You aren't from here are you?"

"No, we are looking for an inn; we need a place to stay." Arthur said.

"We have an inn, but they won't welcome you." She thought carefully, "You can stay with me" She replied excitedly.

"I don't know…" Arthur started, but the girl interrupted.

"Come on, you can stay with us." She grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him down the street. The rest following.

They came to a house, similar to the rest except for different furniture. The girl opened the door and led everyone inside. Though the house looked small on the outside, it had a larger interior. There were small areas, and eating area and a kitchen. Near the back were two doorways that led to bedrooms. It was cozy and warm.

"Mother, father, we have guests." The little girl exclaimed.

A petit woman looked up from her work in the kitchen. She had the same long blonde hair as her daughter, but brown eyes. A tall man walked in from one of the back rooms. He had dark hair and blue eyes. "Who are you" He asked. The man quickly set himself between his family and the group.

"They are all knights father, can I keep them?" The little girl said.

"Celine, quiet" Her mother hushed.

"We mean no harm; we are merely travelers looking for a place to spend the night." Gwen said.

The man looked at his wife, communicating silently, before looking back at the group, "Alright, you can stay here" Celine squealed happily, "But, you sleep out here and no funny business."

"Of course, thank you for your hospitality." Arthur bowed his head. The man nodded and left the room.

Celine scurried over to the group and grabbed Arthur's hand. "You should eat, Mother's making dinner." She led them to the table near the small kitchen where the woman was setting the table. The man re-entered the room and sat at the table with his family and guests.

"Thank you again, for taking us in." Gwen said.

"Not a problem. My name is Sarah, my husband Caleb, and you already know Celine." She smiled at her daughter.

"Pleasure to meet you; I'm Gwen, my brother Elyan and our friends, Leon, Percival, Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine." Gwen introduced.

"Why are you traveling here? We don't get many travelers." Caleb asked.

"Our friend has been cursed; we have come asking your ruler for help. We hear that they are very powerful." Leon answered.

"You are right, but good luck getting in, the castle guards don't let anyone in. That's why no one knows what the ruler looks like." Caleb said.

"Then how do you know if there is anyone living in the castle? Maybe it's just empty." Gwaine said.

"Oh we've seen him, but he's always wearing a cloak so we have no idea what he looks like." Caleb replied.

"I wonder why they would go to so much trouble to keep their identity a secret." Gwen wondered.

"They are, as you said, very powerful. Who knows what someone would do for that kind of power. Whoever is ruling is very good at it. We are offered sanctuary and treated kindly. As long as we have that, no one really cares who the ruler is." Sarah said.

"So we need to figure out how to have an audience with this mysterious ruler." Arthur said.

"I don't know how we are going to do that. We can't fight them, they would never help us." Leon said.

"Sleep on it. I'm sure you are all tired. Rest now and confront it in the morning." Sarah stood up and started clearing the table.

Later on, Sarah and Celine set up bedding on the floor for their guests. "It's not much, but you should be comfortable." Sarah said.

"It's more than enough, thank you." Lancelot said.

"I'll see you in the morning" She smiled and led Celine to bed.

The group gathered and settled into the blankets. "I hope Merlin's okay. I hope Uther hasn't found him yet." Gwen whispered.

"Don't worry Gwen, we still have four days. We can make it." Elyan assured.

"Three since today is almost done." Percival stated.

"And this might all be in vain if we can't get into the castle." Leon added.

"Stop!" Gwaine whispered harshly as to not wake up the rest of the house, "Listen and listen well, we will get into the castle and get the cure. We will make it back to Camelot and cure Merlin. There is no alternative outcome."

"But-"

"No, I refuse to believe that we are going to fail. I am going to that castle tomorrow and not taking "No" for an answer. If you want to stay here and doubt yourself that is fine with me, but I will _not_ give up on Merlin."

"You're right Gwaine; we need to focus on Merlin if we want to succeed." Arthur said.

"Hold on Merlin." Lancelot murmured and drifted off to sleep.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Uther was looking out into the clear night. Everything was silent, peaceful. He turned as a knight entered his room. "There is no sign of the physician or Arthur in the kingdom Sire." The knight bowed.

Uther sighed, "Keep looking. I want them found. Gaius is still in the castle, place a guard on his quarters, no one but me is to enter."

"Yes Sire" The knight bowed and left. Uther returned to his window.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and kind of useless, but I didn't like the transition so I will write about the visit next time ^-^**  
**See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ERELIA! Ok, this is going to be a long chapter, so just deal with it XP...  
****No, I'm kidding ;)  
****But seriously, this is a long chapter ^-^**

* * *

Dawn broke with a painful scream.

Gaius started awake and quickly turned to the man next to him. Merlin was glowing bright red and writhing in pain. Gaius rushed over to his apprentice and looked in his book for anything to help him, there was nothing. All he could do was cool him off with a wet towel and force a pain relieving potion down his throat.

"I'm sorry my boy, I wish I could help." Gaius whispered.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Sun slowly rose over the mountains, creeping its way into a small kingdom situated in a valley. Sun peaked through a window, sitting on someone's face. The man groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and glared at the offending light. He got up and stretched before looking around the room. There were several people lying on the floor next to him. He chuckled at two men sleeping, cuddled next to each other. He turned to the woman beside him and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm, Arthur?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh Gwen, look over there." He pointed to the two men.

She followed his finger, "Aww" She turned to the snoring men beside her and shook them. "Lancelot, Gwaine wake up."

"Huh" They asked. Gwen just pointed.

"Aww, how cute" They said. Gwaine smirked and softly crept towards the sleepers.

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" HE shouted.

The two quickly jumped up and looked around frantically.

"You two having fun cuddling?" Gwaine asked with a smirk.

"I didn't know you two were together, Elyan why didn't you tell me?" Gwen smiled.

"Yes, Leon, I would say that this is quite the surprise" Arthur smirked.

The two knights blushed and looked anywhere but each other.

After a good laugh, they all got up and stretched. "Where's Percival?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know; he wasn't here when we got up." Leon said.

"I'm right here" They turned to see Percival in the door way with a pile of wood. "I went to help Caleb bring wood in." He set the pile down next to the fireplace. Caleb entered not long after along with Sarah and Celine from the other rooms.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." Sarah greeted.

"Fine, thank you." Arthur said.

"You shall have breakfast, and then you can go off to the castle." Sarah said.

The others nodded. Gwen helped Sarah and Celine in the kitchen while the men helped Caleb with a few things.

When they sat down to breakfast Celine made sure to do all of the talking.

When breakfast was done Celine, Sarah, Caleb stood outside their house with the group. "I wish you luck. I hope you find a cure for your friend." Sarah said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that you have had to live in fear." Arthur said.

"It's okay, we like it here." Celine replied. She held out her hands and whispered an enchantment. Several flower crowns appeared on her arm. "Lean down please"

They followed her orders and each got a flower crown. "Thank you Celine." Gwen smiled at the girl.

"Good luck" Caleb said.

"Thank you" They all said and turned towards the street.

X-x-x-x-x-X

The knights of Camelot were gathered in the training grounds talking amongst themselves.

"Have you found them?" One knight asked.

"No, I don't even think they're still here." Another said.

"It doesn't matter, the king wants them. We'll search to the edges of the kingdom if we have to." Another said. He left quickly, the others close behind.

Uther, who was standing on a balcony overlooking the entrance to the kingdom, sighed heavily. "Arthur, where are you?"

X-x-x-x-x-X

"Which way is the castle?" Gwaine asked. "I don't remember one when we came in."

"Neither do I, but I think that straight would be the best way to go." Percival pointed ahead of them.

"Incredible" Arthur murmured. They looked ahead at an enormous castle made of glistening ivory stone. Tall towers with beautiful stain glass windows. An ornate iron gate separated the town and the citadel. Black cloaked figures stood at each side of the entrance, their faces hidden in shadows, unmoving.

Well, that wasn't there earlier." Gwaine said.

"Let's go" Arthur instructed.

They walked up to the gate and stood in front of it. "Who wishes to pass?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and I bring with me Lady Guinevere, and the Knights of the Round Table." Arthur said.

"You are not welcomed here Son of Uther" Two of the figures said. More appeared behind the gates.

"Please, we come seeking help for our friend." Arthur said.

"You are not welcome here Son of Uther" They repeated.

"Please, if not me then let my company go in. We need your ruler's help to cure our friend. He's running out of time." Arthur pleaded.

"We do not welcome anyone from Camelot." One said.

"Please, my friend is dying. I'll do anything you ask. I just need help." Arthur begged.

There was silence. The gates opened and the cloaked figures parted. "Enter, young Pendragon" They all said.

The group looked at each other before hesitantly walking forward. "It was that easy, really? I was ready for a fight." Gwaine asked.

"Don't go looking for trouble Gwaine. We don't need it. Besides we haven't met the head person yet. We don't know what problems we'll have." Lancelot said.

They all walked to the large iron doors that opened for them. They walked into a large room filled with sun light streaming from the open windows. The walls were a polished, light tan stone with several tall columns holding the ceiling up. The ceiling was made of clear crystal causing the light to shimmer on the floor. Across the room was a single chair. The chair was a throne made of polished wood with a silver cushion on the bottom and back. There were several large tapestries of magical creatures adorning the walls. "It's beautiful" Gwen whispered as she gazed up in awe at the room.

"I'm glad you like it" A deep voice said. They turned to see a tall man with shoulder length dark hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a friendly face and a closely shaved beard. He wore a deep blue cloak. "My name is Mathias."

"Hello, my name is Arthur and these are my friends Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan."

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" Gwen curtsied.

"Please, bowing isn't necessary." Mathias chuckled.

"Why not, are you not the king of this castle?" Elyan asked.

"Me? Oh no not me" Mathias chuckled. "I have nowhere near enough power to be the creator of the Old Religion. I am just the advisor."

"Wait, so if you aren't the king, who is?" Leon asked.

"And will they still help us?" Gwaine added.

"Follow me. I'm sure that you will find the help you are looking for." Mathias turned and walked out one of the doorways.

"Can we trust him?" Elyan whispered.

"He seems trustworthy. Let's go before we lose him." Arthur jogged out of the room, the other's close behind.

X-x-x-x-x-X

The knights of Camelot walked through the forest near the Kingdom. "Tracks, over here" One called. The others quickly came and followed the hoof markings.

"Where are they going?" One whispered before following the group.

They followed the tracks for a few minutes before they came to a large cave. "It looks like they go inside." The lead said. They all walk in and eventually come to an end.

"What happened, there is nowhere to go." One asked.

"This isn't possible. This is where the tracks lead and they should be here."

"Well, maybe there was something we missed."

"Let's go back, look elsewhere" They all left.

X-x-x-x-x-X

They followed Mathias outside to a large garden. It was beautiful; full of tall trees and stone pathways weaving every which way. Colorful flowers decorated the ground; small magical creatures filled the air. Several people in work clothes tended to the garden, leaning down to water, feed, and weed the plants. Mathias and the group walked down a path until they came to a shimmering pond. With a closer look, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights noticed that the pond was filled with strange fish that had glistening scales of several different colors. Above was a wooden bridge, a woman standing on it. The woman was of slight build. She wore a long white gown with gold embroidery. Her over-the-shoulder sleeves were cut short and hung loosely on her pale arms **(think of Princess Jasmine's top from Aladdin if I didn't explain that well ^-^)**. Some of her long brown hair was pulled up and held by a pin with cascading golden flowers, the rest fell to her lower back. A thin, beautiful crown of woven gold and silver softly lied upon her head.

Mathias approached the bridge and bowed, "My lady. These men and lady have asked for an audience,"

The woman turned and the group gasped as they saw her bright amber eyes staring back at them. She walked over to the group; she looked as if she was floating.

"My lady" Arthur bowed.

"You have traveled far, come." She said; her voice soft, yet powerful.

The group followed her to a large sitting room overlooking another lake with more shimmering fish. They all sat in the comfortable chairs offered as the woman and Mathias sat before them. The woman looked around, "I see that my identity has shocked you."

The group started to argue, but Gwaine cut them off, "We were expecting a king, not a queen. At least, I was. My lady" He added the last part at the last minute. The others glared at him, but were surprised again when the woman chuckled.

"I guess that is acceptable. Why do you think I keep my identity a secret? Too many suitors would come here trying to take over my kingdom. And please, call me Kynthia."

"I'm sure that you have no problem defending yourself." Gwaine winked.

She laughed again, "Your freshness is appreciated, but you try in vain, I am not looking for any such attachments. And I believe that you have already caught the eye of another young girl, seeing as you all have flowers. What will she think when she hears of your unfaithfulness?"

The group looked confused for a moment before Gwen, Lancelot, and Percival smiled while the rest blushed slightly. Gwaine was about to retort, but Arthur interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude, but we are here on a deadline."

Kynthia nodded, "Yes, I would be lying if I said that I am not surprised of your arrival in Erelia. You have even passed the Caves of Iseri. What have you come for so desperately that you need my help?"

"Our friend is very ill and our physician told us that you are the only person who has enough power to cure him." Arthur explained.

"Will you help us?" Gwen asked.

Kynthia looked down for a moment, pondering over something. She looked back up moments later, her amber eyes brighter than before. "I shall" They all sighed in relief, "We shall leave at high noon. Until then you shall accompany me to my library. I want to see your friend so I can treat him." With that, she and Mathias rose and exited the room.

"Do we…do we follow her?" Percival asked unsurely.

"I don't really know, but I'm doing it anyways." Gwaine rushed out of the room.

Elyan sighed, "Not again" They all rushed after them.

* * *

**Okay! How was that? Horrible ending to the chapter? Sorry about my horrible descriptive skills ;)**

**Review please!**

**I just realized that I haven't put in a disclaimer o.O I am sorry ;)**

**Ok here it is...I OWN NOTHING!**

**Well, maybe a few characters ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Leon all followed Kynthia and Mathias down beautifully decorated hallways until they came upon two large wooden doors. The doors opened to reveal a spacious room with large windows and books that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a spiral staircase across the room cutting the wall of books in half. It was a comfortable room, couches, tables, and chairs littered the floor as well as lamps.

Kynthia's chuckle broke them out of their reverie. "I'm glad you like it. It took me years to collect all of these." She looked around the room with a smile. "Come, we will see your friend."

They followed her to a small room off of the main library. The room was bare except for a large stone table. The stone's surface shimmered like water and had a slight blue glow.

"What is that?" Arthur asked as they gathered in the room.

"This" Kynthia pointed to the stone table, "is a seeker's stone **(yes I made that up…I don't care if it already exists XP I call it!)** I use it to view things. Not even the strongest spell can block the stone's sight." She explained.

"Can others use this? Other sorcerers" Leon asked.

"No, they wouldn't be powerful enough. They would only be able to use crystals or stone basins full of water. Crystals are unreliable, sometimes painful. I would never use a crystal to see out. A stone basin is harder to wield, but still not the best choice for seeing, very limited amount of space." Kynthia approached the stone and put her hand over the top. The stone started to glow a faint blue and the top shimmered brighter. A translucent image of Merlin appeared up from the top **(you know like a 3D hologram)**.

The group gasped and Kynthia's eyes grew sad. Merlin's face was contorted in pain and his body was twitching violently. Even in his translucent state, they could still see the thin coat of sweat covering his body. "Oh Merlin" Gwen whispered and covered her mouth. Arthur brought her into his arms, his face solemn.

"He looks really bad" Elyan said.

"How long does he have left?" Gwaine asked; his voice a little shaky.

"A day at most" Mathias answered.

"A _day_? We have to leave _now_! Camelot is at least 3 days away!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Arthur; your friend will be fine. He will not die on my watch." Kynthia said.

"Then what are you doing?" Percival asked somewhat kindly.

Kynthia didn't answer, but put both her hands above the image of Merlin. Her eyes turned silver and books appeared through the doorway. Pages flipped madly then stopped, everything was silent. "What just happened?" Gwaine whispered.

No one responded, but the books stopped floating and slowly fell to the table. Merlin's image faded away. Kynthia looked up at the group. "I have found his ailment, we can leave now."

Mathias gathered the books and they left the room, the others behind them.

"Wait, how will we get there in time? You said he has a day." Leon asked.

Kynthia turned and smiled at the desperate group. "I don't plan on taking a horse, especially for something so urgent."

"Then what did you have in mind?" Lancelot asked.

"You'll see" She smiled and led the group out of the room and back into the throne room.

"Gather in a circle" Kynthia instructed.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"So we can save your friend." Mathias answered. They all surrounded Kynthia. Her eyes flashed silver again and everyone felt a strong pull and they were gone.

When they opened their eyes, they were looking up at Camelot. "A lot better than a horse." Gwaine smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Gwaine. Not many do." Kynthia smiled. "Now, let us go and tend to your friend."

X-x-x-x-x-X

"Sire!" A guard ran into the throne room, shocking the king out of his staring contest with the wall.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"The Prince has returned and they brought two people with them." The guard informed.

"What?" He got up and quickly left the room. When he got out, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights were at the bottom of the steps.

Arthur looked up and gasped, "Father" The others froze in shock.

Uther slowly descended the steps until he was just above the group. His eyes fell on everyone in the group until he saw the two newcomers. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.

"We are here to help" Mathias answered.

Uther looked at Arthur, "This is for your manservant isn't it. I told you Arthur, if I find him I am going to kill him."

"You will do no such thing" Gwaine exclaimed. He grabbed his sword, but Elyan stopped him before he could pull it.

"This is treason, attacking your king. I should take away your title!" Uther said.

He was about to continue when a voice rang out, "Uther Pendragon"

Everyone stopped and looked at the small woman next to Mathias. She had a hard look on her face and her body pulsated with power. She slowly approached him until she was about eye level with him, "You shall let us pass and leave us be or you will find that your time as king will soon come to an end."

"Are you threatening me?" Uther stared into her golden gaze.

"Trust me Uther Pendragon, this is no mere threat. This is a promise, now step aside"

A few tense minutes passed before Uther stepped to the side. The group rushed past him and into the castle.

"That was amazing" Gwaine said as they walked through the halls.

"It was, but Kynthia, how are we going to find Merlin?" Leon asked.

"They must be hiding somewhere hard to find if my father could not find them." Arthur stated.

"I don't plan on finding them Arthur. I will bring them to us." Kynthia smiled.

"How are you going to do that?" Percival asked.

Kynthia stopped and turned back to the group with a smirk. "Magic, now where is your physicians' quarters?"

"Follow me my lady" Gwaine smirked back and led the group down a flight of stairs.

When they arrived, Mathias set down the books he had been carrying on a stool and cleared a large table. "Ready my lady" Mathias bowed.

Kynthia nodded and held her hands in front of her breast, as if holding something. Her eyes turned silver and her hair started to flow around her. A gold ball of light grew between her hands, waves of power pulsated from her and the ball. The room started to shake slightly; a bright light filled the room.

When everyone opened their eyes, Merlin was lying on the table and Gaius was staring at Kynthia in wonder.

"Gaius" Gwen exclaimed, hugging the old man.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" He asked.

"We did it Gaius, we found the creator of the Old Religion." Looking at Kynthia, who was returning to normal, "She has come to help Merlin"

"Oh, thank the gods" Gaius gasped.

"Yes, and we must hurry, he is fading fast." Kynthia approached Merlin, who was now glowing bright red, as Mathias gathered the books. The others stepped back to let the two magicians work.

Kynthia put the pads of her thumbs on Merlin's forehead while her fingers rested gently on the sides of his face. Her eyes became silver and her hair started floating around her. She started chanting in the ancient language. Her body started to glow brightly the more she chanted until she looked less like a human and more like a spirit **(too much?)**.

As time passed, the glow that surrounded Kynthia slowly draped over Merlin as well, chasing away the eerie red light. When the light fully engulfed Merlin, Kynthia's chanting slowed and the light dissipated. While Kynthia still had a faint glow, Merlin was back to normal.

The group gasped and Merlin stirred. With a small groan, Merlin's eyes opened. He looked up at Kynthia with confusion.

"Welcome back Merlin Emrys" Kynthia smiled.

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there...I kind of want to draw it out a few more chapters ^-^**

**So review please! I so luv reviews ^-^**

**Hope you liked it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this used to be the last chapter, but with some help, I have decided to redo this last part...**  
**Hope you all like it better than the old one.**

* * *

Merlin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Gwen asked

"I remember going hunting, then Morgana attacked, I got in the way, and then everything went black. Everything after that was filled with pain and a short conversation with Gaius."

"We went to find you a cure. You're alright now." Lancelot said.

"A cure, how?" Merlin asked.

"Well, we went through these magical caves, met a nice family in a magical kingdom, met a bunch of dead people" Arthur listed, "Oh, and discovered you have magic" He smiled.

Merlin stared at him in shock, "You can't be serious"

"Oh, we are, we all know about your magic and noble deeds" Gwaine smirked.

"Y-you c-can't know. You aren't mad" Merlin stared at the group with a mixture of fear and shock, he started hyperventilating.

Gwen quickly stepped towards him and grasped his hands, "Merlin, please, we understand what you have done for us. We know that you aren't evil."

"Y-you won't k-kill me?" He asked through each breath.

"Of course not, you are our friend. Why would we try to kill you? Have a little faith" Gwaine said.

A moment passed before Merlin's breathing finally calmed down, "Thank you" He whispered hoarsely. The others smiled in response.

"So how did you manage to get through the caves of Iseri?" Gaius asked.

"Oh, it's such a long story." Gwaine sighed dramatically. The others rolled their eyes, but smiled and sat down. The knights, Gwen, and Arthur told their story uninterrupted, except for a few questions for Merlin. Once the story was over, Merlin was trembling slightly.

"Merlin, why are you shaking?" Percival asked.

"Y-you know what I've done. All the people I have hurt and even killed." His shaking became more violent.

Arthur quickly grasped his shoulders and shook him, "Snap out of it Merlin! I didn't go all that way to save your ass just to have you make yourself ill. Stop being such an idiot and calm down!"

Merlin stopped shaking, too busy looking at Arthur with large eyes. The room was silent, everyone waiting for a reaction. Another moment passed and Merlin shook his head and cleared his throat, "Right, yeah. Sorry" He smiled sheepishly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but slowly let go of his servant and returned to his seat.

"We all understand that you did those things to protect Camelot." Leon assured.

"Besides, you have saved all of our lives at least once; I think we owe it to you to overlook a few things." Gwaine winked.

Merlin smiled, and then frowned, "But what about Uther?"

"Don't worry about my father Merlin, He won't know about you, I promise." Arthur assured.

"How can you promise that? He's your father!" Merlin started pacing, "I mean; that was one of the reasons that I never told you. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father."

"Merlin, it doesn't matter. I have seen the wrongs that my father has done. I still love him, but I will protect you, no matter what." Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur" In a quick motion, Merlin embraced Arthur. The prince froze for a second, but returned the hug happily.

"Aww, why is the Princess the only one who gets a hug?" Gwaine pouted.

Merlin chuckled and gave the knight a hug. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else just smiled, "Okay" He was about to return to his spot on the table, but someone stepped forward. Merlin turned to look at the person when he stumbled back a bit.

"Merlin?" his friends were looking at him with concern.

The warlock didn't answer; too busy staring at the woman in front of him.

She smiled, "Hello Merlin"

Instead of answering, Merlin knelt **(kneeled?)** on the floor. "My lady"

The others were looking curiously between Kynthia and Merlin.

"Rise Merlin, there is no need to kneel. And please, it's Kynthia."

Merlin nodded and slowly rose to his feet.

"Wait," Arthur said, "You know her?"

"No, but her magic aura states who she is" Merlin explained, "I didn't even know that the Old Religion was created"

"Everything is born from something Merlin." Kynthia smiled.

"That still doesn't explain how you know her" Elyan said.

Merlin sighed, but Mathias cut in, "Everyone has a unique aura surrounding them. There are very few who are able to sense them, even less who can see them. Merlin may not know Kynthia, but even the weakest sorcerer will recognize her aura."

"That sounds like it would come in handy" Percival stated.

"Merlin, can you see these auras?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"You have the ability; you just need to harness it. With a bit of teaching, in time, you will be able to see them." Mathias said.

"Wait" Arthur said, everyone looked at him, "If your aura is so strong, how is it that you have stayed hidden all these years?"

"I am powerful enough to hide my aura. I can hide in plain sight." Kynthia explained.

"So why bother to keep yourself hidden? I'm sure that you have no threats. Why doesn't anyone know what you look like?" Leon asked.

"I am a woman; sorcerers will come from all around to challenge me. I am just saving them from wasting their time. Besides, there is no real reason for people to know who I am. They either believe in me, or they don't."

"What do you mean by that?" Lancelot asked.

"Some sorcerers aren't connected to the Old Religion as others are. Some only believe the Old Religion to be a way of life, but it is so much more than that." Mathias said.

"The Old Religion is the balance of the world; it is what keeps everything together. It is the source of magic and will exist longer than the time of man." Kynthia continued.

"Is that how long you will live?" Elyan asked

Kynthia nodded, "I have existed since the beginning of time and will continue to exist till the end. In the beginning I was well known by magic and non-magic users alike. Everything was peaceful, only little conflicts. I have hidden in the world before, but usually not for long. When the Great Purge started, I had to hide. I blocked off my kingdom, taking in any who sought my protection." She frowned, "I could not save all of my people and many became corrupted. The Old Religion was injured, so many innocent people died. I became ill, very ill because of it. I could hear their cries and feel their deaths."

"That must have been awful" Gwen whispered. She had tears in her eyes. Everyone else was shocked.

"Are you better now?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, Uther stopped his killings and I have recovered quite well." Kynthia smiled.

"That is good to hear" Gaius said, "It must have been a hard time for you."

"It was for all of us" Mathias said. "The people in the kingdom could sense her pain and often came to the entrance of the palace to pray and meditate."

"I'm sorry Kynthia" Arthur said.

Kynthia smiled, "It is not your fault Arthur. I blame your father, and you are definitely not him."

"That may be true now, but I have killed many of your people. I longed for my father's praise and killed innocents in the process. I am truly sorry for that."

Kynthia approached the prince, "Arthur, you are still young and still a prince. Relieve your guilt by changing what you can and keeping both an open mind and an open heart. You have faced many hardships in your life, and I fear that there will be many more to come. Trust in yourself and your friends and you will be the great king you were destined to be."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you"

A comfortable silence washed over the room, but was broken by Kynthia, "Merlin, I never got my hug"

The room filled with laughter.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Less holes? Hope so...**

**I know that this ending isn't the _best_, but I thought I'd try a little humor ;)**

**No, this isn't the last chapter; I plan on writing one or two more.**

**Review please...I do take your opinions into account!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I've decided to make this the last chapter.**  
**Most of the stuff from the original last chapter is here...with a few additions ^-^**  
**Hope it's good ^-^**

* * *

Once the laughter calmed down, Gaius approached Kynthia and Mathias. "Thank you so much for curing Merlin." He bowed to both of them.

"No need, it is the least we can do for the one who is to help bring magic back to Camelot." Mathias said.

"I help my kin, and those who are pure of heart." Kynthia smiled.

"Why do you test people to get into your kingdom?" Leon asked.

"I do not want corruption in my kingdom. The best way to keep us hidden is through the caves. I watch the caves and test the people who venture inside. For most people, it is just a cave, not to deep and perfect for a campsite when traveling. To those who have potential, I test them, bringing their past back. To those who threaten me, coming into the cave to hurt my people, they are tested, but in a different way."

"How so?" Lancelot asked.

"I turn their fears against them."

The room was silent, "Like what happened to Uther?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the mandrake root allows one to see their deepest fears, but a tear is needed for it to work. I can read a person's soul and bring out their deepest fears and sorrows."

"How do you know about the root?" Merlin asked.

"I'm all knowing" She smirked.

Another moment of silence before Percival returned to the topic, "Is that why people are found dead in your caves?"

Kynthia nodded, "Many men have threatened my kingdom; they walk into the caves with their swords or spells hitting the walls. Thinking that they would be able to enter Erelia and take it over. They would last but a few hours and eventually kill themselves. It is a sad fact, but something that must be done. I transport their bodies to the outside of the cave and allow their companions to find them."

"Wow, so…uh…when I was hitting the ground when we were in the caves…" Gwaine trailed off.

"Do not worry Gwaine; you were trying to get to Arthur. You were no threat." Kynthia assured.

Gwaine sighed, "Well, that's good. Don't want to be on the wrong side of you."

Kynthia smirked, "No, you don't"

"He'll probably test you in the future" Lancelot smirked.

"I'm sure he will" Mathias chuckled.

Gwen looked out the window, "It seems to be late morning. Shall we do something today, to celebrate the meeting of Kynthia and Mathias and Merlin's good health?"

"Sounds like a plan, any suggestions?" Arthur smiled.

"I think I have an idea." Kynthia and Mathias exchanged smiles. "Follow me please." They walked out of the room.

Gwaine helped Merlin walk while the others followed close behind. When they reached the main corridor they saw Uther standing by a window. He turned and glared at Kynthia who gave him an even stare as they walked by.

Horses were waiting for them in the courtyard and they rode off into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Percival asked.

"Ask Merlin" Kynthia smiled. The group looked at their friend who was growing more uncomfortable the farther they went.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Gwen asked

"Are you not feeling well again? Are you still hurting?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I'm fine." He assured.

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable?" Gwaine asked.

"I think I know where we are going" He stared at Kynthia, who was staring back at him. She smiled and nodded before moving on, the others behind her. Merlin sighed and followed

They all stopped in a large clearing. "This is where we last met the dragon" Leon observed as they dismounted their horses. Gwaine helped Merlin again.

"Is it?" Mathias looked around.

"How fitting" Kynthia chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Elyan asked.

Before any answer could be given, the sound of beating wings grabbed their attention. Moments later Kilgharrah stood before the group. The knights drew their swords and got into a defensive position. Gwen hid behind Arthur.

Ignoring the others, Kynthia approached the golden creature, "Welcome Kilgharrah. I trust you are well?"

"I am well My Lady" Kilgharrah bowed.

"That is good to hear." She smiled.

"T-that's a-a d-dragon" Leon stuttered. Everyone stared up in awe at the magnificent creature, everyone except Arthur, Merlin, Mathias, and Kynthia.

"Indeed it is Leon" Mathias chuckled. "You may put your sheath your swords, you will not be harmed."

The knights were dumbstruck, but followed the suggestion and sheathed their weapons.

Merlin approached the beast and smiled, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, young warlock; I am glad to see you well" Kilgharrah returned.

"I guess I should introduce you since you might see them again." Merlin chuckled at the frozen knights. He backed up and pushed each person forward as he introduced them. "This is Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Lancelot."

"Ah, the prophesized Knights of the Round Table" Kilgharrah said.

Merlin nodded and continued, "This is Gwen and Arthur"

"The Once and Future King and his Queen" Kilgharrah added.

"And this is Gaius" Merlin smiled.

"Yes, the physician that helps you. I am pleased to meet you all" He bowed slightly.

The others bowed as well. Gwaine stepped forward more and examined the dragon, walking around him.

"Gwaine what are you doing?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Looking" Gwaine replied simply.

"Why?" Gwen asked, also feeling a bit uneasy.

"How many times am I going to be able to do this? I mean, it's not every day you meet a dragon." Gwaine smirked, before returning to his examination.

When he was finished, Gwaine returned to his friends with a satisfied smile on his face.

"All done?" Lancelot smirked.

"Yes, I think that I covered everything" Gwaine replied.

"Are you going to write a book now Gwaine?" Elyan snickered.

"No, but if I did, it probably would be a waste to read. It's the reason I don't read books, a waste of my precious time." Gwaine replied.

"Oh, and what makes your time so precious?" Leon asked.

"Why it means more time to spend in the tavern of course. I can't have that mead go to waste now can I? Not to mention a few ladies to keep my bed warm." Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows.

The others shook their head at their friend while Kynthia and Mathias chuckled. Kilgharrah grinned while looking at the strange knight in front of him.

"I will tell you this young knight," Kilgharrah bent down so he was eye level with Gwaine, "You are the first person to do that."

Gwaine was frozen for a second, but shook himself a bit before smirking, "Really? No one has circled you in observation before? I am surprised"

Kilgharrah chuckled, "You seem to have very little self preservation."

Gwaine puffed out his chest a bit, "Why thank you" The knights chuckled as Percival shoved him playfully.

"I am truly glad you are in good health young warlock." Kilgharrah said after everyone calmed down.

Merlin smiled, "Thank you, my friend"

Kilgharrah turned to Kynthia, "A pleasure to finally meet you my queen. I hope that your reign will be more known from now on"

"We shall see; the time has not yet come for me to be known. However, you are free in my kingdom if you so choose." Kynthia replied.

Kilgharrah bowed then turned to Arthur, "It would seem that your fear has lessened." He observed.

"Only lessened?" Arthur smirked.

"Indeed, you have a lot to learn young Pendragon. May I suggest, reading. Though your knight may not find it an enjoyable pastime, you may find it very enlightening." The dragon grinned.

Elyan snorted while Gwaine huffed. Arthur smiled, "I shall keep that in mind, thank you."

Another smile and Kilgharrah took off into the sky.

Lancelot turned to Kynthia and Mathias, "Does this mean that you are leaving as well?"

"Yes, it is time for us to return to Erelia. My job is done." Kynthia said.

"Thank you, for all you've done" Merlin said.

Kynthia smiled, "Of course Merlin, anything for my kin." She turned to Arthur, "We shall cross paths again I hope. When you are king, we shall meet again."

Arthur nodded, "I apologize for your people's suffering. I hope to unite our kingdoms in the future."

"When Albion is born, we shall make peace." She replied. She and Mathias backed up more.

"Farewell and good luck" Mathias bowed and faded away with Kynthia.

A moment of silence passed, "We should return" Arthur said. The others nodded and left, leaving Merlin and Gaius behind.

Gaius approached his apprentice slowly, "We haven't seen the last of her."

Merlin chuckled, looking up into the clouds, "No, I think not. I have a feeling that she will be back to help me some time soon."

"It will be a great way to learn more spells, to harness your powers better."

"Yeah, it will be quite the adventure." Merlin chuckled before following Gaius back to Camelot.

* * *

**OKAY TAKE 2 IS DONE! FINALLY! Sorry if the ending is a little crappy I didn't really know how to change it, but I tried my best... XP**

**Hope you all liked it ^-^**

**Review please! I so luv hearing your opinions ^-^ Tell me if I left any holes or anything ^-^**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews so far!**


End file.
